Comme une ombre
by Clarisse972
Summary: Alicia se remet durement de sa confrontation avec Diane. OS post final.


Un petit OS sur une de mes séries favorites.

Elle fait suite au final qui m'a laissée perplexe. Un final plein d'ouvertures. Je ne prétends pas connaitre les réelles motivations des personnages et des créateurs de la série. C'est juste une vision de ce que j'ai appréhendé et aussi une envie de donner une petite suite à cette magnifique série.

Les personnages appartiennent à Robert et Michelle KING.

Merci à eux pour ces sept belles saisons.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

OS

* * *

J'ai du mal à me remettre de cette confrontation avec Diane. Je retourne vers Peter, je sais qu'il me cherche. Je ne dois pas me laisser atteindre par ce qui vient de se passer. Je mets tout de côté pour faire bonne figure comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je sens encore la morsure de la gifle. La marque doit être visible, je devrais peut-être attendre avant de rejoindre mon futur ex-mari. Je m'arrête en face de la porte qui mène à l'estrade, j'entends encore la clameur des journalistes au travers.

-Alicia ? Où étiez-vous ? Peter est déjà dans votre voiture, il vous attend.

Je fais face à Eli. Il remarque tout de suite ma joue rougie. Son air sérieux s'accentue. Cependant, il ne pose pas de questions. Je prends alors la direction de la sortie. Il me suit à la trace, jusqu'à ce que je pénètre dans la berline noire, ignorant ou repoussant d'autres vautours. Peter regarde devant lui. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'il peut ressentir, j'ai autre chose en tête qui me préoccupe bien plus.

Jason.

Je sens que je devrais me préoccuper d'autre chose, comme de Diane par exemple mais je repousse cette idée. Mes mains tremblent.

La voiture démarre. Il n'y a pas un mot d'échangé durant tout le trajet ce qui est un véritable soulagement.

En bas de ma résidence, le chauffeur se gare. Je le remarque à peine. Quand Peter quitte son siège et contourne la voiture pour m'ouvrir, je m'étonne :

-Où sont tes gardes du corps ?

-Je n'en n'aurai plus besoin. Je te raccompagne à la maison.

Je me hérisse à cette idée.

-Non, je te remercie. Ça va aller. Rentre te reposer, ta journée a été longue.

Je vois son air usé, mais je vois surtout son air contrarié. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui, pourtant la compassion peine à venir car il a cherché tout ce qui lui arrive. Il me propose sa main pour me faciliter ma descente du véhicule mais je refuse. J'ai envie d'être seule ou du moins pas avec lui. Je sens son regard sur mon dos tandis que je me dirige vers la porte sécurisée.

-Bonne nuit.

Je me retourne et lui souris mais je ne lui souhaite pas bonne nuit. Je suis déjà ailleurs. Je prends l'ascenseur machinalement et face à ma porte d'entrée mon cœur tambourine. J'ouvre, j'ôte mon manteau, je pose mes clefs sur la desserte, mon sac au sol et, mon manteau sur le bras, j'avance vers la cuisine. Mon cœur se serre car il n'y a personne.

Je cherche à ne pas paniquer. J'espère que Jason ne m'a pas abandonnée sans un adieu.

Je me sers un verre de vin, je me pose devant l'îlot et j'attends. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

« Will ?»

Je me sens perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Pas de réponse. Je devine qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il m'a déjà dit quoi faire… mais j'ai des doutes maintenant. J'attrape mon verre de vin, je fais le tour de la cuisine puis du salon, de la chambre des enfants, et finalement j'arrive devant la mienne. Face à la vision de mon grand lit vide, je perds pied. J'avale mon verre d'une seule traite et je retourne m'en servir un autre. Je résiste à l'envie de boire encore et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents, j'attache mes cheveux, je me démaquille avec soin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cent ans. Je remarque des rides qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Mais ce qui est le plus flagrant c'est cet air triste que je ne connais que trop bien. Je pensais ne plus le revoir de sitôt. Je me détourne de ce reflet déprimant pour entrer dans la cabine de douche. Je prends tout mon temps, j'essaie de me délasser mais je ressens encore la présence de Jason. Il m'a aimé ici avec passion. Je ferme les yeux, revivant malgré moi ces instants hors du temps. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi et je résiste à l'envie de hurler parce que mon corps le réclame à nouveau. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur carrelé et je me laisse choir au sol. Je sens que je me noie. Il faut que je remonte à la surface.

Je dois l'oublier.

Je dois les oublier.

D'autres bras pourront m'accueillir. Ceux du succès, ceux d'une carrière que je mènerai à bras le corps.

Oui.

Voilà mon destin.

Il est tard quand je regagne ma chambre, attrapant mon sac à main sur le chemin. Je sais que Grâce reste chez son père. Elle veut le soutenir. Je suis déjà là pour ça (du moins pour un temps), je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se sacrifie. Son frère, lui, ne s'est pas gêné pour partir. Les hommes n'ont pas de scrupules et encore moins le sens du sacrifice. Ne se rend-elle pas compte de l'importance de ses études ? Elle est dans un tournant de sa vie. Elle doit prendre les bonnes décisions et s'accomplir en tant que femme. Je l'obligerai à retourner étudier. Et moi j'assumerai. Je suis habituée à donner beaucoup de moi-même, j'ai toujours été celle sur qui on comptait, celle qui ne se dérobait jamais face à ses responsabilités.

J'ai toujours été une bonne épouse mais cela sera bientôt terminé.

Cette constatation m'angoisse et me réjouit en même temps. Je resserre les pans de mon peignoir et je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone.

Des fois que…

Mais non. Pas d'appels, juste un seul message de Lucca. J'ai envie de l'appeler mais je me retiens. Je dois être forte. Je dois gérer seule, je dois… Je suis déjà en train de l'appeler. Nous parlons un instant de Peter et puis je finis par lui demander malgré moi si elle a des nouvelles de Jason. Il y a un blanc.

-Lucca ?

-Tu as d'autres préoccupations Alicia.

-Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Elle soupire, elle semble attristée.

-Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

-Il est parti, me murmuré-je à moi-même.

-Pas forcément, tente-elle de me rassurer.

-Je suis fatiguée, je te vois demain au travail.

J'ai déjà raccroché. Je pose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet et j'enfile un pyjama. Quand je me glisse entre les draps, ils sont froids. J'ai une sensation de manque. Le visage de Jason, de Will et de Peter tourne en boucle. Je finis par les repousser.

Lucca a raison. J'ai un plus gros problème que ma solitude à gérer.

Tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire avec Diane va partir en fumée parce que je l'ai piétinée sans vergogne. J'en avais conscience et je l'ai quand même fait. Et ce qui est pire que ça, c'est mon manque de remords. J'ai abimé son image, son mariage, sa vie mais ça ne me touche pas.

Je la revois avec son époux chez moi, pour la kétouba de ma belle-mère. Quel merveilleux couple ils formaient. C'en était douloureux de les voir ainsi plein de complicité. Je me tourne sur le côté. Rien à faire, je la revois avancer vers moi et me gifler. Je ferme les yeux, malmenée. J'ai cette sensation d'avoir tout gâché. Pour quoi ? ou plutôt pour qui ?

Pourtant…

J'ai pris cette décision toute seule malgré le fait d'avoir découvert que Peter était encore coupable, j'ai fait en sorte de préserver ma famille. Une famille illusoire, une famille qui ne se préoccupe pas de moi.

Je suis stupide d'avoir si mal. Je dois apprendre à vivre différemment. Je dois réorganiser mes priorités et j'y arriverai.

Je tourne encore en rond, j'éteins ma lampe de chevet, la lumière de la lune m'éclaire à travers le voilage des rideaux transparents.

Il faut que je dorme pour retrouver des forces car demain ma vie prendra un autre tournant.

Malheureusement, le sommeil aussi se moquera de moi comme les autres.

* * *

Voilà.

J'y tenais, c'était important. Je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois, espérant pouvoir écrire une suite mais j'ai préféré en faire un chapitre unique. J'aimais énormément le couple qu'elle formait avec Jason mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas ce vers quoi elle devait se tourner. Elle doit se réaliser pour elle-même et vivre sa vie.

A bientôt.

Clarisse


End file.
